starlafandomcom-20200214-history
Vale of the Unicorns (script)
ROUGH August 9 1995 Cast of Characters * GWENEVERE, "Gwen" - Princess of Avalon, wears the Sun Stone * SUNSTAR - Winged Unicorn, bonded to Gwen with Sun Stone * FALLON - Warrior, Scout, wears the Moon Stone * MOONDANCE - Champion Unicorn, bonded to Fallon with Moon Stone * TAMARA - Singer, songwriter, Baby Animal wrangler, wears the Heart Stone * SHADOWSONG - Zebracorn, bonded to Tamara * ARCHIMEDES "Archie" - Wise owl, Chaperon to girls * MORGANA - Wizard of the Wild Magic * NUBBIN - Wild Magic Glider * DRIFTER - Wild Magic Glider * FLOATER - Wild Magic Glider Guest Characters * QUEEN SIERRA - Queen of the Unicorns * KIERNAN - Angry young male unicorn, Moondance's cousin * ROYAL - Queen's Advisor Unicorn * Misc. unicorns ACT I (1) EST. EXT. VALE OF THE UNICORNS WIDE - Camera zooms into a magic land by the seashore. The Vale is set in the rocky crags along the empty seacoast. Huge primeval rocks jut out in arches and spires acting as breakwaters to stop waves from spilling over into the inner grotto. ANGLE ON - EXT. MAGIC PATH A protected a cove just off of the ocean. Great waves break against the jutting rocks surrounding the cove. From above in the highlands, a path winds down to the cove. The floor of the cove is flat and inlaid like a gameboard. Large white pearl diamonds inlay across the floor of the cove forming patterns (each one big enough to hold a unicorn). On the far side of the floor stands a black marble plinth, about four feet tall. On top of the plinth is a bright silver and gold unicorn horn-shaped jewel, the UNICORN WIZARD JEWEL. It glows magically. ANGLE ON ENTRANCE TO THE MAZE - just past the bottom of the winding stairs, at the very start of the path, stands QUEEN SIERRA, Queen of the unicorns. She's a gorgeous purple unicorn with silver jewel spots, long flowing silvery mane and tail, and diamond horn and hooves, with a white/gold crown circling the base of her horn. QUEEN SIERRA Who calls upon the Queen of the Unicorns? WIDER ANGLE - SHOWING - In the center of the path, floating above the unicorn jewel, appears the face of Morgana. MORGANA I have come for the Jewel. You must walk the path, Queen Sierra! SIERRA I will not. MORGANA Oh, but you will! Morgana reaches out, concentrating, pulling the unicorn to the first step of the path. Sierra is pulled forward, her feet stepping onto the first diamond of the inlaid path. As she steps onto it, the diamond lights up. Morgana pulls again and Sierra is forced to the next diamond. As she steps on the diamond, it lights up and the one behind her vanishes. SIERRA I... must... fight... this magic! ANOTHER ANGLE ON MORGANA as she looks at the Queen, then at the Wizard Jewel. MORGANA There's no turning back now. Walk the path! Sierra is forced forward. Each step lights up the diamond inlay as the one behind her vanishes. Magical energy is building in the space as Sierra gets closer to the jewel. The magic begins swirling around the unicorn. SIERRA You will never possess the Jewel of the Unicorns! MORGANA Yes I will!! With a might force, Morgana pulls Sierra forward. SIERRA Ah! The unicorn steps onto the next diamond. The one behind her disappears. A roaring wind sweeps in the grotto. Energy swirls around the unicorn, making her mane and tail rise and swirl with magic. She is closer to the jewel. MORGANA Yes! SIERRA - she stops and one hoof hovers over the next step, not yet touching down. SIERRA I will not give you the jewel! No matter what the cost. TIGHT ON SIERRA'S HOOF as she intentionally steps OFF THE PATH. The magical energy totally engulfs her. MORGANA No!! Sierra is swept up into the magic wind, raised into the air - SIERRA Ahhhh!! The Queen disappears in a blaze of magic. The magical explosion tears apart the image of Morgana, blowing her away. The grotto stands quiet as the waves break upon the rocks. CUT (2) EST. EXT CRYSTAL PALACE - DAY TRACK into the gardens behind the palace. In the Rose Gardens, GWEN, SUNSTAR, TAMARA, CLEO, SPIKE, and SUGAR are playing a game, trying to find FALLON and MOONDANCE. FALLON (off screen) * giggles * CLEO (calling to Spike and Sugar) I found them. I found them. Sugar, Spike and Cleo leap into a pile flowers. FALLON (off screen) * giggles * PULL BACK to show a rose giraffe. On the far side of the giraffe, are Fallon and Moondance (they are invisible) MOONDANCE * snort * FAVOR SUNSTAR as she quickly looks at the giraffe, the direction of all the giggling. GWEN (to Sunstar) Can you find them? WIDE ON GIRLS AND UNICORNS - Sunstar stops nearly nose to nose with the still invisible Moondance (outline). SUNSTAR They're here, somewhere. Sugar, Cleo, and Spike leap in, but Moondance has moved. The babies roll over and slam into Archie, who has been sitting on the side reading a big book. ARCHIE Dooof! SUGAR Hey, you're not Fallon. ARCHIE I most certainly am not! TAMARA Sorry, Archie. GWEN (calling to Fallon and Moondance} Okay, consider yourselves found. Huh? Fallon and Moondance appear, going from faint outline, to fully visible. They are standing right behind Gwen. FALLON We're getting pretty good at this. The babies descend on Moondance, laughing. Fallon PATS Moondance. Moondance RUBS HER HEAD against Fallon's shoulder (horse-like). Suddenly a magical portal opens in the gardens and SHADOWSONG leaps through. Moondance, Cleo and Sunstar walk to Shadow. TAMARA Shadowsong. SHADOW Hello, Tamara. I bring a message to Moondance, Dunstar, and Cleo. Shadowsong joins the unicorns. GWEN What is it. What's wrong? SUNSTAR (vo) Gwen, we've been summoned. TAMARA To where? MOONDANCE (vo) To the Vale. ARCHIE Hoot man! The Vale of the Unicorns?! SHADOWSONG Yes, that's right. ARCHIE The Vale of the Unicorns is legendary. Gwen walks to Sunstar. Tamara to Shadow. Fallon to Moondance. FALLON Moondance, what's happened? MOONDANCE (vo) We have been called to the Trials. SHADOWSONG The Queen of the Unicorns is gone. FALLON Oh no, Moondance, your mother... MOONDANCE I can't believe it. SHADOW I'm to take you there right away. Gwen, Sunstar, Tamara, Cleo, sugar, and Spike surround Fallon and Moondance. GWEN We'll go with you. TAMARA That's right. FALLON (close to Moondance) As long as we have each other, Moondance, you're never alone. Group hug around Moondance. (3) EXT. VALE OF THE UNICORNS - DAY The Jewel Riders, each on their own unicorns, and Cleo, leap out of the wild magic. Archie is with Gwen. They stand on the high crest of the Vale, overlooking the sea. It is a magical, primeval setting that hasn't changed in thousands of years. In the distance, huge rock rise up from the sea in jagged arcs and spikes. In the Vale (on the highlands), hundreds of unicorns have already gathered, having come from all the parts of the wild magic and Avalon. ANGLE - Jewel Riders walk into the Vale where the unicorns await. ARCHIE Wooo, there must be a thousand unicorns here. SUNSTAR They've come from all over Avalon as well as other lands. A few unicorns join along with the Jewel Riders as they approach the Vale. UNICORN 1 Look, it's the Jewel Riders! UNICORN 2 Wow, is that Moondance?! Moondance! UNICORNS Moondance! MOONDANCE Hello, it is good to see you all again. Standing there, scowling at Moondance is KIERNAN, Moondance's cousin. KIERNAN Moondance, the famous Jewel Rider. Well that won't help you now! MOONDANCE Hello, Kiernan, how have you been? KIERNAN Great, until you showed up. We always knew that someday it would come to this. MOONDANCE I suppose we did. KIERNAN I'll beat you this time. MOONDANCE I hope you do, Kiernan. The Jewel Riders walk past the angry young unicorn. FALLON Moondance, who is that? He's not very friendly. MOONDANCE My cousin, Kiernan. I grew up with him. A royal Unicorn gallops up to greet the Jewel Riders. ROYAL UNICORN Welcome, Jewel Riders! Gwen and Fallon look stunned, and STARE at Royal Unicorn. GWEN I can hear you! FALLON Me too. Royal U smiles briefly. ROYAL U It's part of the magic of the Vale. ROYAL U looks to Moondance. MOONDANCE What happened to my Mother? FATHER The Queen was seen heading here four days ago. She just vanished. Moondance hangs her head. Fallon stands by her friend. FALLON Moondance, what will happen? ROYAL U Only the descendants of the first unicorn can attempt the trials. The winner must continue on as the new ruler. MOONDANCE I am a descendant. If I succeed, I will become ruler of the unicorns... and must leave you. FALLON What?! But... we're Jewel Riders! We can't be separated! MOONDANCE You are my friend, Fallon, forever. But I am the daughter of the Unicorn Queen. FALLON Isn't there some other way?! ROYAL U This has been our tradition for a thousand years, Fallon. I am truly sorry. MOONDANCE Fallon, if you don't want me to, I will not do this. FALLON Moondance, if this is your destiny, I won't stand in your way. Even if it means not being be a Jewel Rider anymore. Gwen reaches out for Fallon, but Tamara holds her back. Moondance turns to Royal U and nods. Royal U turns to the expectant crowd. ROYAL U Prepare for the Trials! A roar rises up from the crowd of unicorns, followed by a chant. UNICORNS Moondance, Moondance, Moondance!!! Moondance is swept way by a throng of unicorns, leaving Fallon standing alone. Fallon turns and runs to Gwen and Tamara, hiding her tears in their embrace. (4) EXT. CAVE OF TRIALS The unicorns surround the contestants. Four unicorns stand at the mouth of a large cave to the other side of the Vale. The cave leads into the huge rock formations that rise up from the sea. There's a ramp of rock and shale leading up to the mouth of the cave. ROYAL U stands at the beginning the ramp. ROYAL U It is time. WIDE ON VALE as the assorted unicorns, including Moondance, Sunstar, Shadowsong, Cleo and the girls, stand near the base of the ramp, watching. WIDE ON BOTTOM OF RAMP as the four unicorn contestants step forward. They are KIERNAN (an auburn, teenage unicorn with dark reddish mane and tail, dark yellow topaz horn and hooves) VIOLET (aptly named female with dark purple mane and tail, amethyst horn and hooves) and TORIA (sapphire blue female with light blue mane and tail, blue topaz horn and hooves). FAVOR MOONDANCE and FALLON - Moondance slowly steps forward to join them. Cleo also steps forward with Moondance. ROYAL U Cleo, I am sorry, but you are too young. CLEO Oh ANGLE ON - Cleo goes to Tamara. Tamara hugs Cleo. CLEO (to Tamara) I wanted to help Fallon and Moondance. TAMARA I know. but I'd miss you awfully much. CLEO As much as Fallon will miss Moondance? ANGLE ON - ROYAL U - He faces Moondance FATHER Moondance, you are not permitted any assistance during the trials. Fallon steps forward, worried. FALLON But, our Moonstone... ROYAL U Moondance must go in alone. Moondance turns to face Fallon. Fallon bravely unbuckles the harness, removing the Moonstone from around Moondance's neck. FALLON I'll always be with you. The Moonstone falls into Fallon's hands. Fallon holds up her Moonstone. Both halves vanish. ANGLE ON ROYAL U AND THE FIVE UNICORNS waiting to begin. ROYAL U Violet! Toria! Kiernan! Moondance! You will be tested for strength, intelligence and wisdom. Only those who succeed may take the final trial and walk the path. Let the Trials begin! UNICORNS Y''ea!'' The four unicorns enter the cave. (5) INT. ENTRANCE CHAMBER - CAVE Inside the cave mouth is an enormous entrance chamber. The chamber splits into eight tunnel mouths. Each of the four unicorns choose tunnels, and disappear down them. (6) EXT VALE Gwen, Sunstar, Archie, ShadowSong and Tamara are chatting in the Vale. Gwen absently brushes Sunstar's mane as - Fallon and Tamara sit back to back leaning against each other. Cleo has her head in Fallon's lap as Fallon absently strokes Cleo's head. FALLON What am I going to do, being a Jewel Rider is everything to me! CLEO If only we could find Queen sierra, then Moondance could come home with us. TAMARA (turns to group) Now that's a good idea, Cleo. FALLON (frustrated) Oh, if the unicorns couldn't find her, how can we? GWEN walks over to Fallon. GWEN Let's think this through, Fallon. (to Shadow) Shadow Song, why would Sierra come here? SHADOW No one comes here except to attempt the trials and walk the path. TAMARA What is the Path? SHADOW Only those who can walk the path survive the magic can touch the Jewel of the Unicorns. ARCHIE (suddenly very interested) Jewel? A magic jewel? SHADOW Yes. GWEN Can you show us this jewel? SHADOW Yes, I suppose. CUT (7) EXT. - MAGIC PATH - DAY The Jewel Riders descend the bottom of the winding path from the highlands. Before them is the inlaid pattern of the grotto. And at the far side is the Jewel of the Unicorns. GWEN (looking about in awe) Fallon, what do you make of this? FALLON Incredible! Gwen steps onto a diamond inlay. A blast of magic flares from the inlay. Gwen is thrown backwards. GWEN Ah! TAMARA/FALLON Gwen?! GWEN I'm all right. SHADOW This is the final trial. Whoever can walk the path successfully and retrieve the Jewel will be the true ruler of the unicorns. TAMARA Why would Sierra walk the path. She's already the ruler? GWEN Could she have been forced? SHADOW Who could force the Queen of the Unicorns? FALLON Morgana! GWEN But the jewel is still here, and Sierra isn't. FALLON What would happen if the path was walked incorrectly? SHADOW No one knows. Those who have failed have never been seen again. TAMARA You can't just disappear! GWEN They have to have gone somewhere! The girls turn and look at each other, GIRLS Wild Magic! ARCHIE dooo CUT (8) CAVE OF TRIALS Moondance wanders down a spooky tunnel - crystal facets sparkle, casting eerie lights and shadows around her. Eerie cave noises sound around her. She hears footsteps behind her. She stops and looks around. Is something following her? MOONDANCE Is someone there? She looks and turns down the next corner. ANGLE ON a dark shadow tracking and following Moondance into the next tunnel. ANGLE ACROSS HUGE CHASM, a rift in the earth that extends up and down, cutting a great slash through the cave. Small thin walkways angle out across the cavern (thin slices of rocks extending into cavern aka "Doom II"). Moondance is about 50' away as her tunnel opens into the chasm. The dark shadow follows not far behind. Moondance is now aware she is being followed. Moondance selects a path and begins to cross. As she moves along the ledge, she accidentally snaps a trip wire (trap!) A deep rumbling is heard. The ledge is shaking, sending rocks and bits into the bottomless chasm. Gigantic boulders are running down what seems to be invisible tracks, rumbling and shaking away the thin rock bridges. The giant bowling balls are racing over what looks like solid air towards the center - right where Moondance stands. Moondance looks over - bottomless pit! ANGLE ON FALLON Fallon looks around FALLON Something's wrong! ANGLE ON - MOONDANCE Moondance turns. The rocks are almost on her. She leaps back to the tunnel entrance but slides backwards and falls over the edgeof the chasm. She slid es to the edge, scrambling for a hoof hold. ANGLE - as Moondance falls from the mouth of the tunnel, toward the darkness below SLASH CUT MAGIC PATH Fallon turns her head to cry out. FALLON Oh no, Moondance! CUT *** COMMERCIAL BREAK *** ROUGH ACT II (9) INT. TUNNEL - EDGE OF CHASM Continue scene as Moondance falls off of the ledge. She falls but only for about eight feet. She lands on what seems to be solid air, and is in fact an invisible bridge. TIGHT ON MOONDANCE - gravel from the edge of the chasm is spread around her, showing the edges of the invisible bridge. This is what the rocks where rolling on. (10) MAGIC PATH - EXT The girls have gathered around Fallon. TAMARA Fallon, what is it? FALLON I thought I felt something... But I couldn't have. Fallon bends to pick up some rocks at the base of the path that leads into the grotto. She tosses them onto the grotto floor. The rocks are is zapped by magic and disappear. Fallon turns to look at the girls. FALLON It is wild magic! ARCHIE But where does it go? CUT (11) INVISIBLE BRIDGE - INT - CAVERN Moondance is walking across the invisible bridge. She bends down to breath on the bridge. TIGHT ON BRIDGE, as it steams (like breathing on a window), showing her where to walk. PULL BACK - as we watch Moondance repeat the breath, step routine, following the curve of the bridge, APPROACHING CAMERA. PAN UP to the tunnel, where Moondance started. Peering out of the tunnel is Kiernan, watching Moondance. KIERNAN I knew I was right to follow you, Moondance. This'll be easy. CUT (12) MAGIC PATH - GROTTO - DAY The girls are concentrating on a plan. GWEN Shadow, if Sierra was lost in the wild magic, could you find her? SHADOW Wild Magic is very tricky. We would need expert magical trackers. CLEO You mean -'' '''ARCHIE' DoooT! Not the gliders! CUT (13) INT. TUNNEL - EDGE OF CHASM Moondance does one last breath/step, then jumps up the 4 feet from the bridge to the mouth of the tunnel on the far side of the chasm. She continues into the tunnel on the far side. REVERSE ANGLE - on the mouth of the tunnel where Moondance started. KIERNAN steps out, and looks for the invisible bridge. He sees the gravel spread across it. KIERNAN Yeah! No problem at all. With a typical teenage male leap, he jumps more than is needed or is safe, landing on the invisible bridge. The bridge curves and Kiernan doesn't. He slides around on the slippery surface and right off of it. KIERNAN Ack! Kiernan scrambles to regain his footing, but his hind foot slidesoff, l eaving him sprawled across the narrow bridge, sliding backwards toward oblivion. KIERNAN Help!! Moondance! ANGLE ON TUNNEL MOUTH - far side, as Moondance looks back out of tunnel. MOONDANCE Who's there? Moondance spots Kiernan. She carefully leaps down to the invisible bridge. MOONDANCE Kiernan! You haven't grown up at all, have you, cousin? KIERNAN If you don't hurry, I won't grow up at all! Moondance carefully kicks gravel along the bridge to make sure where it is. Kiernan slips further off. Moondance moves to Kiernan. MOONDANCE Grab my tail! Moondance carefully turns so that Kiernan can grab her tail. Kiernan lunges forward and grabs Moondance's tail with his teeth. KIERNAN Go! Moondance pulls him forward until all four of Kiernan's hooves are back on the bridge, then leads him to the end of the bridge. Kiernan follows her lead. They both leap to safety on the far ledge and move into the tunnel. KIERNAN Thanks, Moondance I knew I was smart to follow you. MOONDANCE Smart? You shouldn't be following me at all! KIERNAN How do you know? This could be the test of my intelligence. MOONDANCE I don't think so. you continue with your own trial. KIERNAN OK. Moondance moves on. Kiernan shyly looks around. There's only one way forward. He continues to follow Moondance. CUT (14) MAGIC GROTTO - DAY The Jewel Riders stand ready at the edge of the grotto. Tamara and Gwen stand together alongside Sunstar and Shadow, raising their Jewels into the air. Fallon stands next to Cleo. GWEN By the magic of the Sun Stone! TAMARA By the magic of the Heart Stone! The two girls and Sunstar power up. They fire their Jewels, along with Shadowsong, into the air, opening a portal into the wild magic. TAMARA We need a wild magic guide, to search the magic far and wide! Twinkling lights appear as the three gliders zip out of the wild magic. The gliders fly around the Jewel Riders. NUBBIN Hi hi hi DRIFTER You called for a glide guide? FLOATER zips to Archie and shyly hugs him. FLOATER Hi Archie. ARCHIE Doot, don't touch me! GWEN We think someone is lost in the wild magic and we need your help to find her. CLEO steps forward and projects an image of Queen Sierra from her little Heart Stone for the gliders to see. CLEO We're looking for Queen Sierra. See? The gliders huddle together to look at the image. NUBBIN We must get in touch with the magical flow. The gliders spin about, floating upside down and assuming other funny positions. NUBBIN Ei yi ei yi ohhhhhh!! FLOATER Wimoweh a wimoweh a wimoweh The gliders are dancing in a coordinated two-step, like floating "Temptations" They dance right by Archie pulling him along in the dance trance. ARCHIE Doot, magic flow, my feathers!!! Suddenly they stop, look at each other. Nubbin screams at Archie. NUBBIN Ahh! '' '''ARCHIE' Dooooahhww!!!! (surprised) TAMARA What is it? GWEN Did you find Queen Sierra? FLOATER Yes DRIFTER Maybe NUBBIN No no no no no one goes there TAMARA It's very important you to take us there. If we can't find Queen Sierra, Moondance will have to take her place as Queen of the unicorns, and Fallon won't have her best friend anymore. The gilders are sobbing amongst themselves DRIFTER Boo hoo FLOATER sob NUBBIN (crying) That's the saddest thing I've ever heard! ARCHIE Doot! This is ridiculous! FALLON (very excited) Will you take us there? GWEN Fallon, what about your Jewel Armor? TAMARA Shadow and I will protect her on the glide. NUBBIN All right, all right. FALLON grabs Nubbin and kisses him on top of the head. FALLON Thank you. NUBBIN Arg! The gliders sprinkle their magical bits and as the group leaps into the portal. CUT (15) INT. MIRROR PATH - INSIDE WILD MAGIC A magic portal opens in an enclosed area. The place looks just like the place we have left, except all colors are reversed. It is an exact opposite of the real magic path. This path is in an enclosed area surrounded by wild magic. The Jewel Riders leap out. The gliders peep out of the portal, very worried. NUBBIN Be careful - keep the portal open! FLOATER Wait, we can't get back here! Too late. The portal slams shut like a cell door closing, locking the Jewel Riders in here forever. CLEO Aunt Sierra!! The Jewel Riders turn to see - QUEEN SIERRA, her legs folded up underneath her (deer-like). She sits to the side near the gigantic reversed gameboard. FAVOR SIERRA - She looks up and quickly rises to her feet. SIERRA Cleo! Sunstar! What are you doing here? CLEO We've come to rescue you. SIERRA I'm afraid not even the Jewel Riders can help me now. Gwen and Tamara are using their jewels to try and open another portal. GWEN What's wrong, we can't open a portal? TAMARA Gliders?! Can you hear us? SIERRA I'm afraid there's no way out. FALLON What do you mean? SIERRA This is how the Jewel protects itself from those not fit to rule. GWEN With a one-way trip into the wild magic! SIERRA I stepped off the path rather than surrender the jewel to the one called Morgana. ARCHIE Morgana! Why would she want -'' '''FALLON' The Unicorn Jewel is a Wizard Jewel! SIERRA Wizard Jewel? GWEN When Merlin threw the evil wizards into the wild magic, their magic jewels flew everywhere. We're on a quest to find them. CLEO But now we're stuck here too. CUT (16) INT. TUNNELS - TRIALS Moondance walks along and turns - Kiernan is still following. Moondance waits as Kiernan boldly steps forward. KIERNAN I'm not scared of walking the path! (unsure now) Are you....? Moondance continues with Kiernan along side. MOONDANCE Yes, a little. KIERNAN What's it like being a Jewel Rider? MOONDANCE Being a Jewel Rider and having Fallon as my friend has been the best thing that's ever happened to me. KIERNAN Wow, It must be great having a friend like that. They are walking into a large open area. Kiernan is still walking forward to a dark opening. MOONDANCE It is. Wait, Kiernan. KIERNAN Why? They look around Suddenly many tunnel openings emerge around them from the darkness. The tunnels light up like portals from the wild magic. MOONDANCE Only the right tunnel will lead us to the Path. Toria emerges from another area and walks into a tunnel. She vanishes. KIERNAN I don't think we want that one. Moondance is walking from entrance to entrance, holding her tailup i n front of each glow. KIERNAN What are you doing? MOONDANCE Quiet. Moondance walks to the next. At the third entrance, her tail is blown in by the winds from the beach. It swishes towards the opening. MOONDANCE This one. She walks through and does not vanish. The light dissolves away as they step out onto a ledge that overlooks the beach, the grotto and the PATH. Moondance continues down. KIERNAN Hey, that was pretty good. CUT (17) INT. MIRROR IMAGE - PATH Fallon studies the inlaid floor. The diamond inlays blink in random patterns, like a video game beckoning her to try. On the far side of the path is an opening (like the opening in the cave tunnel where Moondance just left - except a reverse color). FALLON There has to be a way out! Fallon lightly puts her foot down on the path. Magic swirls up and encases her foot. She pulls back. GWEN Watch out, Fallon. FALLON Sierra, how does this work? SIERRA Once you start on a path, you must continue. If you step off, you would be consumed by the magic. FALLON What if we could copy the real path here. Would it send us back? ARCHIE It might, but we don' t know where to step. GWEN It looks like there could be any number of paths here. SIERRA It could take a lifetime to find the right one. FALLON If I could reach Moondance, she could tell me where to step. SIERRA I cannot let you risk yourselves like that. FALLON We're Jewel Riders, aren't we?! I'll take the lead! Fallon takes the first step along the path. She takes the next step as sparkly magic grows around her feet. SIERRA Moondance chose her partner well when she became a Jewel Rider. Tamara and Shadow and Cleo carefully follow after Fallon. Gwen, Sunstar and Sierra follow. CUT (18) EXT. - REAL MAGIC PATH - IN GROTTO OF VALE Moondance and Kiernan have made it to the Path. The Jewel stands blinking on the far side, across the gameboard field inlaid with patterns of diamonds. KIERNAN We're here. I can't believe it. MOONDANCE We made it. KIERNAN You did it all, Moondance. (hangs his head) I guess I'd make a pretty sorry King. MOONDANCE We'll walk the path. Moondance takes her first step onto the diamond inlay. Kiernan steps next to her onto the same diamond. It glows with magic. Moondance takes the next step and Kiernan steps with her. The diamond behind them vanishes. Magic swirls around the legs of Moondance and Kiernan. The wind is beginning to pick up in the grotto. Magic swirls up and around the grotto as Moondance and Kiernan step again. Suddenly the image of Morgana appears above the jewel. MORGANA Wonderful! Someone walks the path again! Moondance sees Morgana and stops. MOONDANCE Morgana! Morgana releases her magical fingery tendrils of magic as she tries to pull the unicorns to the jewel. The magic hits Kiernan. He jumps off of his diamond onto the one nearby. The new diamond flashes with magic, covering him. KIERNAN Arg! MOONDANCE Stay on the Path, Kiernan! Kiernan leaps back to Moondance as the inlay he was standing on flares and disappears. CUT (19) MIRROR PATH Fallon is struggling. She thinks, then places her foot onto another inlay. The magic is now swirling up to her waist. The girls and unicorns follow behind her as Fallon breaks trail through the magic. GWEN Keep going, Fallon. (to Tamara) Maybe some Jewel Power can help. Gwen, Tamara, Sunstar and Shadow flash out magic from their jewels to shield Fallon as she presses forward. Fallon takes another step and the magic in the room grows stronger. Magic is starting to encase the group like flames. The girls and unicorns flash their jewel power around them to hold back the magic flames. Fallon holds her foot up to step, then turns in another direction, then back - she is lost FALLON I... I don't know which way to go. (calls out) Moondance, I need you. Zoom into Fallon's eyes as she hears a familiar voice call to her. MOONDANCE Fallon, can you hear me? Fallon is surprised. FALLON Moondance, I can hear you. I need to walk the path. Guide me. ANGLE ON - MOONDANCE - REAL PATH Moondance and Kiernan are also getting covered in swirling magic from the grotto. MOONDANCE We'll do this together! Moondance takes a step forward towards the jewel. ANGLE ON MORGANA MORGANA That's it. The jewel will be mine!! Moondance steps again. MOONDANCE Hang on Fallon, step where I step! ANGLE ON - MIRROR PATH Gwen and Tamara are trying to shield the group. GWEN Tamara, keep the Jewels focused. Their jewels are flashing out to cut through the flames of magic. But magic is breaking through. TAMARA Our jewels aren't holding! ANGLE ON - REAL PATH Moondance and Kiernan press on. Moondance takes another step, almost steps on the wrong inlay, then turns the other way. Magic flares up like a giant flame, almost incinerating the unicorns. KIERNAN Careful, Moondance. The flames of magic surround Moondance blocking her field of vision. ANGLE ON FALLON - MIRROR PATH FALLON Moondance, are you all right!! Fallon is not sure where to go. The magic surrounds the Jewel Riders like giant flames. Gwen, Sunstar, Tamara, Shadow, and Cleo fire jewel power. The Jewel Power arcs out from their jewels to protect themselves and their friends from being consumed by the magic. The jewel power flares around the group cutting through the magic flames. ANGLE ON - REAL PATH MOONDANCE Fallon, where are you? CLOSE ON MOONDANCE FALLON I'm with you, stay focused. I won't leave you! Morgana sends a magic blast at Moondance. The blast arcs out like a wave. KIERNAN Moondance, watch out! Kiernan leaps and takes the hit for Moondance. The wave of magic carries him up in the air and over to the other side of the path. A magic flare surrounds him. KIERNAN Akl MOONDANCE Kiernan! MORGANA Forget the other unicorn! ANGLE ON THE JEWEL RIDERS - MIRROR PATH The group is almost at the end of the path. One more inlay and they are there, but which one? FALLON We're almost there, one more step. ANGLE ON - REAL PATH - MOONDANCE One more step. Morgana reaches out for her Jewel. MORGANA One more step! Moondance decides and takes the final step. The Jewel of the Unicorns flashes with magic as Moondance steps beside it. MORGANA Get me that jewel! Moondance takes the jewel. Morgana reaches for it - ANGLE ON - MIRROR PATH Fallon follows Moondance and takes the same step. A magic portal opens in front of the group. GWEN You did it Fallon! Quick, before it closes! The group jumps through as - ANGLE ON Moondance uses the unicorn jewel to twirl all of the magic in the room and send it back at Morgana. An explosion of magic sends Moondance flying. Morgana is blasted to smithereens as screen flares to white. CUT (20) THE VALE - HIGHLANDS Royal U awaits with other at the Vale, near the mouth of the cave where the trials started. A few unicorns including Toria and the other contestant, stand there as well. A portal opens and The Jewel Riders leap out with Queen Sierra. ROYAL U (bowing) Queen Sierra!! SIERRA Yes, I'm here. Moondance appears on the other side. Fallon runs to her side and hugs her. FALLON Moondance! Moondance nuzzles Fallon. She looks up as Sierra and the Jewel Rider approach. MOONDANCE Mother, you're all right! SIERRA Yes, and you have walked the Path. MOONDANCE But I lost the jewel. Suddenly a flash of magic and Kiernan appears, holding the Unicorn Jewel in his mouth. KIERNAN I've got it! SIERRA Kiernan! It looks like we have a true future King among us. KIERNAN Fortunately, that won't be necessary yet, thanks to the Jewel Riders. Moondance turns to Kiernan. MOONDANCE Thank you, Kiernan. KIERNAN Hey, no problem. CUT (21) THE VALE - DEPARTING SHOT CU All of the unicorns have gathered to say goodbye to Moondance and the Jewel Riders. Everyone watches as Fallon snaps on Moondance's bridle. The Moon Stone appears on Moondance and on Fallon. She holds it up in the air, in tribute to the unicorns of Avalon. UNICORNS * cheer * Fallon hugs her best friend. FALLON I was so afraid of losing you, Moondance. MOONDANCE We will be together now, always. Queen Sierra address the unicorns and the Jewel Riders. SIERRA Jewel Riders, the unicorns wish to help you in your quest. Take this jewel so it may never fall into the hands of evil. May the special bond of Moondance and Fallon forever be a reminder of the lasting friendship between the unicorns and the good people of Avalon! GWEN Thank you, Sierra. The Jewel Riders bow to the unicorns. UNICORNS * cheers *Category:Scripts Category:Second season